Orgullo de Padre
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: La historia de Rapture y la evolución de los Big Daddy desde el prisma de los Big Daddy. Sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, sus acciones. Todo determinado para la protección de las Sister. Pero ¿Cómo un ente viviente vive con esa programación única?


Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor.

Todo lo que siente es un dolor inmenso y perpetuo. Un dolor que le mantiene alerta. No le deja dormir. No le permite descansar. Ni tan siquiera es capaz de realizar otra tarea que no sea la que atenúa ese dolor. Un Big Daddy solo tiene una tarea. Defender, con su vida si hace falta, a su Little Sister. Esa tarea programada en su cerebro a fuego es lo único que les mantiene cuerdos y lejos del dolor desquiciante que sienten de forma constante.

Solo tienen breves momentos de alivio total y merecido cuando protegen de forma ofensiva a su Little Sister. Al sentir el cerebro de un splicer mugroso estallando entre sus dedos, la notar su bota aplastar la tráquea de un habitante de Rapture, esos momentos alivian el dolor de forma temporal y completa. En esos momentos su programación recompensa el buen trabajo del Big Daddy.

Nunca comen. Nunca duermen. Incluso han logrado dejar atrás la necesidad de respirar. Ya no son humanos y en su evolución artificial han pasado de ser seres meta-humanos avanzados por la tecnología puntera de Rapture, a ser seres orgánicos con maquinaria pesada a su alrededor para mejorarlos de formas inimaginables. Son una amalgama tan compleja de hombre y maquina que nadie se atreve a decir con seguridad que terreno tiene más ventaja si el artificial o el natural.

Aunque poca naturaleza les queda a los Big Daddy después de su trasformación. La ira, el dolor y la protección son las únicas emociones y pensamientos que quedan en un cerebro vacio que solo alberga un programa como si de un ordenador se tratase. Pero no es un programa común, no solo les induce a proteger a sus Little Sister. También se comunica con ellos, intenta mejorar su control sobre ellos, si es que eso es posible. Les habla en susurros.

"_Protégela. Da tu vida por ella. Ella es la salvación. Sin ella estamos condenados. Protégela. No dejes que otros la toquen. No dejes que la lleven. No dejes que le hagan daño. Ayúdala siempre. Da tu vida por ella. Nunca la abandones. Se fiel a ella. Sacrifícate. Protégela"_

Frases perfectamente diseñadas que se reproducían de forma aleatoria y sin otro objetivo que el de subyugar todo lo posible la poca conciencia que le quede al ser que otrora fuera hombre. Y ahora es un protector vigilante, una imagen impropia. Nunca llegarías a imaginar tan bestial aspecto siendo cariñoso y cuidadoso con una niña pequeña. Pero los Big Daddy comenzaron a evolucionar en su programación, ya no la necesitaban. El dolor con el tiempo desapareció y el compromiso hacia la que creían ciegamente que era su hija era irrompible.

Se habían convertido en maquinas vivientes capaces de amar. Ahora no luchaban por evadir el dolor. No luchaban por una voz que ordenaba subjetivamente. No luchaban porque tuviera que hacerlo. Ahora luchaban porque amaban. Sus pequeñas eran todo su mundo. Los habitantes de Rapture y los propios creadores de los Big Daddy se encontraron con criaturas de una fiereza sin igual cuando estas empezaron a trasgredir sus códigos.

Aprendieron por la fuerza de un taladro neumático que el amor es mucho más poderoso que el dolor o la ira. Pero ese último sentimiento seguía latente en su interior a la espera de que algo terrible sucediera. Se manifestaba en los momentos adecuados. Tenía que proteger a su pequeña y usaban la ira y la brutalidad sin ningún tipo de sentimiento negativo. Ni siquiera odiaban a sus víctimas, las veían como simples amenazas inferiores para sus Little Sister. Pero ese no era el autentico potencial de esa ira mal encauzada. Esa ira tenía un objetivo mucho más oscuro y turbio.

La primera generación, los Alfas, fue la primera en dar signos de evolución y también la única que vio y sintió la muerte de todas sus Little Sister. Entonces se descubrió el verdadero propósito de esa ira. En caso de fracasar, habían instalado ese pequeño seguro. A los creadores no les servía un Big Daddy que podía perder a su Little Sister. El programa desencadenaba una ira tan intensa que consumía todo y rompía la poca cordura que aun quedaba en el cascaron vacio y sin alma del Big Daddy.

Muchos acabaron suicidándose, se golpeaban la cabeza contra algún mamparo estanco hasta romperla y luego salían al exterior. En cuestión de segundos la presión del agua les convertía en un alfiler. Su sufrimiento llegaba a su fin. Por desgracia otros no sucumbían a su primer instinto autodestructivo. Algunos se lanzaban sobre los pocos habitantes que quedaban ya en una Rapture en franca decadencia y morían en combate. Acribillados por miles de balas y usado como diana de cientos de plásmidos distintos. Otros, los más obstinados y resistentes e inteligentes, tomaban un camino descabellado pero lógico.

Intentaban conseguir otra Little Sister. Atacaban al Big Daddy sin contemplaciones y aunque fuese un igual lo asesinaban sin ninguna clase de duda. Y entonces adoptaba a su Little Sister e intentaba volver a su tarea. Pero intentar amar y proteger una Little Sister que no es la tuya tiene desgraciadas consecuencias. Había otro programa en su mente algo que compartía con la Little Sister asignada.

Ambos tenían una conexión imperceptible pero duradera. Esa conexión era la que poco a poco trasformo el dolor en amor en los Big Daddy. Por desgracia la ausencia de esa conexión termina volviendo al padre contra la hija. El Big Daddy siempre terminaba asesinando a la Little Sister, al no ser capaz de volver a sentir esa unión. Y tras ese acto que remueve todo su ser ya que va en contra de todo en lo que se basa su existencia acaba siguiendo a sus hermanos y termina con su vida.

Hoy día quedan pocos. Muy pocos. Demasiado pocos para proteger a todas las Little Sister. Las pequeñas se han multiplicado en los últimos tiempos, pero sus protectores han empezado a desaparecer progresivamente. El tiempo los ha condenado. Ellos se debilitaban mientras los habitantes de Rapture perdían su humanidad en pos del poder del ADAM. Cada día eran más osados, más fuertes, más ansiosos y más peligrosos. No era habitual pero a veces lograban derrotar a un Big Daddy y darse un festín con su Sister.

Los chillidos de la pequeña eran tan horribles y lastimeros mientras se la comían viva que los pocos cuerdos que quedaban en la ciudad huían del lugar aislándose aun más en las profundidades. Y los Big Daddy abandonaban la zona para la protección de sus Little Sister.

No era habitual que lograsen su propósito. Pero el tiempo no entiende de escalas humanas. Siempre mira al futuro en escalas mucho mayores. Por pocos que murieran no había sustitutos por lo que su número menguaba lenta e inexorablemente. Y con la muerte de Andrew Ryan llego el fin. Muchas Little Sister abandonaron Rapture, demasiadas como para que las restantes pudieran alimentar a los Splicer. El hambre no tardó en suceder al éxodo masivo que había ocurrido. Y como una jauría todo Rapture atacaba sistemáticamente a un Big Daddy tras otro, tras otro. Los últimos eran demasiado protectores y eso jugo en su contra. No pudieron unirse y aliarse con el resto para poder resistir. Ni siquiera fueron capaces de hacerlo cuando aquel Alfa. El primer Big Daddy. En ese tiempo había aparecido un aliado temporal que había provocado más mal que bien: Las Big Sister. En las ya menguadas fuerzas de los Big Daddy se colaron tiburones que no dudaron en destruirlos para llevarse a las pocas Little Sister que aun quedaban en Rapture.

Cuando Sujeto Delta murió y su Little Sister, transformada en Big Sister volvió a la superficie el número de Little Sister había llegado a cero. Los Big Daddy que quedaban y que habían sobrevivido a la locura inducida tuvieron que soportar los ataques constantes de Splicer hambrientos. La ciudad se moría rápidamente. Sus guardianes habían perdido su propósito de existencia. Ya no veían motivos para mantener la ciudad y de haberlos tenido no podrían haber hecho nada. Eran muy pocos.

Las calles quedaron inundadas de cuerpos o de agua o de ambas cosas. Las fisuras y grietas se multiplicaban con velocidad sin nadie para repararlas o mantener las compuertas estancas. El agua empezó a apropiarse de lo que era suyo. Rapture, la ciudad del futuro, la utopía perfecta estaba condenada a ahogarse en su propio aislamiento. El sueño de un visionario moría junto a los guardianes del mismo.

El hambre y el agua inundaron por igual la ciudad. Los Splicer no tenían ADAM del que alimentarse, muchos se sumergían en las frías aguas esperando encontrar alimento en otras zonas de la ciudad. Los que no morían ahogados se encontraban con una muerte aun más lenta. Llegado el punto en el que la propia estructura de Rapture empezó a venirse abajo por la presión y el peso del agua, ya no quedaba nadie para verlo. Solo los Big Daddy supervivientes. Apenas un puñado que veían como su hogar se rompía como si fuera un mondadientes.

Se quedaron allí. Mirando por una ventana. Los edificios se desplomaban uno tras otro. Los cuerpos subían lentamente cuando los pasillos de vidrio reforzado se partían por la mitad. Parecía una lluvia inversa de cadáveres. Era una imagen tétrica pero a los Big Daddy eso no les afectaba. Se encontraban dispersos por la ciudad esperando ser aplastados por los enormes techos. Ya vivían en una ciudad completamente anegada de agua y no podían morir. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar.

Rapture se desvaneció entre el lodo y las algas se ocuparon de taparlo por completo. No quedaba nada, nunca se sabría la verdad sobre Rapture. El sueño de Andrew Ryan llego a su fin pocos años después de que su creador fuera asesinado.

"_Un hombre puede elegir. Yo elegí lo imposible. Construí una __ciudad __donde el artista no tenía que temer al __censor__; donde los grandes no estaban constreñidos por los pequeños; donde el __científico __no estaba limitado por la nimia __moral__. ¡Yo elegí construir Rapture!_"

Esas palabras que tan apasionadamente dijo en su día Ryan se disolverán en el olvido. Nadie las recordará pues los que las oyeron han muerto o han preferido olvidar a la ciudad y todo lo que allí habitaba. Ryan nunca comprendió la debilidad del hombre y siempre creyó en su sueño sin importarle que la humanidad no estuviera preparada. Ese fue el motivo de su fracaso.

Pero no fracaso del todo. Aun quedaba algo perfecto en Rapture. Aun quedaba lo único que Rapture pudo crear y fue perfecto. Un Big Daddy. El último Big Dady estaba allí. Sentado sobre los escombros enlodados, miraba al infinito. No tenía motivos para existir ni forma de dejar de hacerlo. Había perdido todo y lo único que le quedaba estaba enterrado en el fondo del mar. Y allí permaneció. En muda estancia miraba el infinito como si viera algo más que oscuridad. Entre sus grandes y toscas manos, el único objeto que había quedado intacto. Una muñeca, la conexión final con su Little Sister. Empezaba a desintegrarse por la acción erosiva del agua.

Y ahí permaneció el último habitante de una utopía imposible. Sentado en la absoluta oscuridad. Soñando con una vida sencilla protegiendo lo que más amaba. El dolor, ese viejo enemigo olvidado nunca volvió a asaltarle en su eterna existencia. Solo los viejos recuerdos de lo que podría llamarse felicidad si pudiera sentir algo así. El amor le mantenía vivo, mantenía vivo el recuerdo de su hija. Nunca olvido. Nunca murió. Nunca sufrió.

Y es que el dolor no puede contra el amor.


End file.
